1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle body/frame straightening rack and accessories therefor which enable a high majority of body and/or frame straightening pulls to be applied to various vehicle components once the vehicle has been anchored in position on the rack and with the "set up" required for each pull to be effected in a minimum of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of racks, racks having loading ramps therefor, racks provided with structures for exerting generally horizontal pulls on vehicles supported therefrom, racks including vehicle support structures, racks including means for exerting generally horizontal pulls on vehicles supported therefrom at different elevations, rack supported accessories mounted for adjustable positioning along the associated racks and racks having pull towers adjustably supported therefrom for movement longitudinally therealong heretofore have been known. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,400, 4,442,608, 4,574,614, 4,660,405, 5,199,289 and 5,239,854. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural and operational features of the rack, pull tower, loading ramp and hold down structure of the instant invention.